Conflicted Valentine
by DaniNohelty
Summary: Dani wants to ask her crush, Kendall, to be her Valentine but is caught off guard when she unexpectedly gets a message from a secret admirer! Will she give this stranger a chance or build up the courage to ask Kendall?


** Hello guys! I had a romantic idea for a story a few days ago in celebration of Valentine's Day! I want to give a quick shout out to my close friend Sarah (Sarah in this story!) some of the conversations between our characters is in inspiration because of some of the conversation we had before I got my story idea. Thanks Sarah! I please ask for you to review and let me know what you think :D You could even review and give ideas of other stories I would love to write! Enjoy! **

I sit in the commons area of our college dorm building working on homework as I message my friend Sarah. I know, it's bad to not truly focus while you're meant to be studying, blah blah blah. But I've been studying my homework for a few hours and decided it would be okay to take a short break talking to a friend.

Valentines day is a few days away and I can't help but self pity myself knowing I will spend it all alone. They should really call it Forever Alone day considering that's how I've spent the day of love every year of my life. _Ughh!_

Sarah and I message each other about favorite cereal concoctions when Kendall walks into the room and sits down at the table next to mine. _Oh. My. God._

_**ERMAHGERD guess what**_

__**WUT.**

_**I see my crush O.O He's sittin ten feet away**_

**OHHHHHHH**

_**Ikr ighhhh**_

**Is he gonna b your valentine? :P**

_**I wish **___

**Why not!? Just confess ur love! **

_**YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE RIGHT!**_

**That's the spirit!**

_**Yeah :D but I'm just going to post a message on his dorm room door :P **_

**Baby steps I guess haha**

I turn around and can't help but mentally swoon at Kendall. I've talked to him a few times and he seems like a cool guy. I think it'd be cool to get to know him more as an individual. I check the clock to see how much time I have before class. _Ohh, not much. I should probably head out now._

_**Talk to ya later **___

**Best of luck! Cya!**

I pack up the rest of my stuff into my backpack, and quickly glance back at Kendall before heading out.

It's Valentine's Day. And I have yet to post a message on Kendall's door, nonetheless _write_ the message itself! I'm such a mess. I mentally debate over the pro's and con's of writing the message as I head back to my room after my day classes. _What if he doesn't want to be friends? But, he's such a nice guy; I don't think he'd be that mean…I'm sure he has a valentine already. I mean, he's Kendall! Nice guy, musically talented, sweet and cute! I bet he's always had a Valentine and wouldn't think of me as one of his options. _

I finally get to my room and am about to open my door when I notice a note on the door. _Who can this be from? _I take it off of the door and open it to read.

_Dear Dani, _

_I just want to wish a Happy Valentine's Day! I've had a crush on you for a while now but haven't built up the courage to talk to you. I just want to ask you a quick question: Will you be my Valentine? If yes, meet me in the courtyard at 7 tonight. If you don't show up, I'll understand. Hope to see you!_

_XOXO, Secret Admirer_

I stare at the letter, amazed. Someone wants me to be their Valentine! Yes, I would love—wait, but I really wanted it to be Kendall. UGHH! I drag my bag inside of my room as I gloom over what direction I should take. Give this guy a chance who clearly likes me? Or be with my crush? I've got a lot of thinking to do and such little time to decide.

I pace the room thinking about what I should do; seek out my crush who I know is a good person or give this other guy a chance. I mean, it is Valentine's Day and I wouldn't want to crush this anonymous guy's hope. Then again, I can't imagine how happy I'd be spending time with Kendall. _GAHHH! This is a harder decision than I thought it'd be!_

I decide I can't make this decision solo and message Sarah for her opinion and support.

_**Hey Sarah, I need ur advice. Would u ask ur crush 2 hang out on Valentine's Day or would u give a different guy a chance?**_

__**Who is this other guy?**

_**Idk. I got an anonymous letter.**_

**WHAT!? And ur telling me this now!? Coming over.**

Well then, I should see her soon. In the meantime, I decide to see if Kendall is in his room. He's on the same floor of my building but just on the opposite wing. Maybe if I refill my water bottle then I could spot if his door is open. It's takes a minute to walk down the hall and a simple turn around the corner to his hallway once you're passed the stairwell. Thinking it's the best way to waste a few minutes before Sarah comes, I grab my metal bottle and head down the hall. I'm about to turn the corner and walk straight into someone.

"Oh—sorry!" I immediately apologize before checking who it was.

"Hey Dani," Kendall smiles. "No worries!" We both stand in front of each other. I notice Kendall still is smiling and isn't moving away. "How have you been?"

"I, ugh…I'm doing good. Just waiting for Sarah to come over so I thought I could refill my water bottle," I say, smiling in return. "How are you?" Joy fills me at having such a simplistic conversation with Kendall.

"Just organizing for the big day."

"Big day?"

"Yeah, today's Valentine's Day!" Kendall says, shocked that I'd have forgotten. I guess it would have for a guy like him; he probably had a few Valentines waiting in line. **Sigh**. "Have a Valentine?"

Wow. Insert embarrassing story about how I don't have one. Well, none if you don't count my secret admirer. "I can only hope," I answer, swinging on my heels nervously. "You?"

"_I can only hope_," Kendall mimics in a happy tune. "Anyway, I'm sure Sarah is almost here so I'll let you go. Have a good Valentine's Day! Hope to see you around!"

Caught off guard and left speechless, I simply watch Kendall walk away. _What? He has no Valentine? Weird. That's good news if I'd ask him later! _I hop up and down briefly as I take it all in before quickly refilling my water bottle and heading back to my room.

There's a knock on my door and I fling it wide open for Sarah. "I just saw Kendall! And we talked!"

"Wow. You sound like a school girl," she jokes as she comes in my room.

"Give me a break! This is my crush we're talking about here! I'm allowed to fangirl if I so please!" I laugh as I close the door behind her.

"Nice. So spill!"

"Kendall or the secret admirer?"

"Well, I can tell you're dying to talk about Kendall so him first."

"YES! Ok, so I was just going to nonchalantly check if he was in his room by seeing if his door was open while I refilled my water bottle. Little did I expect to accidentally walk into him around the corner!"  
"What?"

"I know, right? I was stunned at first, caught off guard. But then he asked how I was. And then he asked if I had a Valentine!"  
"OHMYGOD, did he ask you to be his Valentine?"

"No…way to ruin the moment!" I joke, not really hurt. "But it was nice to talk to him," I add, switching my gaze to look outside of my window as I feel love-struck. _Cupid, why are you doing this to me?!_

"What about this secret admirer?" Sarah interjects my brief thought process.

"Oh. I just found a letter on my door," I begin to explain as I grab it from my desk for her to read. "It's pretty simple. He wants to see me later tonight."

"And are you going to meet him?" she asks before gabbing the letter from my hand to read.

"I don't know. I mean, that run-in with Kendall is making me lean towards asking him to be my Valentine. Even if we're just hanging out, it'd be cool. But then there's a different side of me that's yearning to give this random guy a chance. It is Valentine's day and I wouldn't want to let him down, you know?''

"I know what you mean. Like, you want to give him the chance you've always wanted from the guys you've liked?"

"Exactly! But I really want to be with Kendall!"

"It's ultimately your decision but my advice is that you can always hang out with Kendall a different time. By spending the day with your secret admirer, you'd be giving him the chance you've always wanted."

"I guess it's decided then."

"Secret admirer?"

"Yeah. It sucks that Kendall, the guy of my dreams, won't be my Valentine but giving this guy a chance definitely makes up for it," I smile, knowing I've made the right decision.

"Now that we've established that, I just want you to know that I'm going to live vicariously through you tonight. I'll be watching sappy love movies in my room later with a tub of ice cream with Ariana if you want to stop by after your little romantic journey."

"Nice. I might get jealous," I joke, throwing a pillow at her dramatic joke.

I decided to be a little dressy for my secret admirer. As well as charge my phone in case it was a creep and I needed to speed dial Sarah. You can't ever be too safe! I'm wearing dark jeans, leather boots, a white V-neck, cardigan and floral scarf. Before heading out, I pulled on my jacket after pulling my hair back into a bun topped with a stylish headband.  
I wonder who my secret admirer could be. I mean, I have a few guy friends who could fit the role but I doubt that any of them had any further interest in me beyond friendship. I guess it could be Tom…he did want to always give me a hug when we hung out with friends together.

I'm heading out my dorm building towards the court yard, hands in pockets to shield myself from the wind and passing a few familiar faces on the way there. With the courtyard in open view before me, I try to scan the area for a roaming guy who could be my mysterious secret admirer. Once I stand in the front of the courtyard, I notice nobody else is present.

_Did someone prank me? _I sulk at the thought of being pranked. _Happy Valentine's Day to me…wow, who does that? Leads a girl on on the most romantic day of the year and toys with their emotions? I can't believe I fell for that...Well, I'm not going to give them the time of day thinking that they one-uped me. Better head back._ I turn around, internally mad, depressed and disappointed at being tricked when I suddenly run into someone.

"Ohh, I'm sorry! I didn—Kendall?" I ask, confused.

"I think the next time we see each other, we could just say 'hey,'" Kendall laughs, holding something behind his back.

"What are you doing here? Nobody's around."

"I wasn't look for 'nobody.' I was looking for _you_," he emphasizes.

"What?" I ask, still confused.

And then I notice him revealing what he was keeping behind him. A bouquet of flowers. Why is—Oh my god.

"Dani," Kendall begins, holding out the flowers for me. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"_You_ are my secret admirer?" I blurt out, holding my hands in front of my mouth, preventing word vomit from erupting out.

He gives me one of his classic smiles as he gazes into my eyes. "Did I surprise you?"

I can't even manage to respond verbally and force my head to shake 'yes' through my shock. "Oh my god," I blurt out suddenly, soaking it all in. "I would love to be your Valentine! You are just too cute!" I laugh through the small joyful tears forming in my eyes as I accept his roses. Without thinking, I close the distance between the two of us and wrap myself around his torso into a hug. Better than a hug, I just stand in his arms as he holds me tighter against him. Hands down, the best Valentine's Day I've ever had.


End file.
